Learning to Fly
by 123Tag
Summary: Sophie Bennett died at 18. She couldn't get to the afterlife and suffered for sixty-seven years. Jack Frost has no believers and is no longer a guardian. He blames The Guardians and wants revenge. When these broken souls collide, will they help each other fly again? Or fall out of the sky in to each others arms? Jack/older!Sophie
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sophie/Jack fic. I have had this idea for a while and then I read an AMAZING fic called Imaginary Friends which blew my mind and heart. And it inspired me to write this. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own RoTG if I did Cupcake would rule everything.

She sat in the cold. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees and her shoulders moved up and down, as if she was crying. 'What was she doing? Was she trying to freeze to death. No one is even giving her a second glance.' Jack thought bitterly,'Of course I would l know, being the king of invisibility'.

No body believed in Jack Frost anymore. Jamie had died about four years ago, of old age, taking the belief with him. The Guardians had dropped Jack after that, he was just dead weight to them.

But even so, Jack felt overwhelming sympathy for the poor girl. Or at least she made him feel like he wasn't the only one suffering. So, on an impulse, he sat down next to her, knees tucked up to chest like hers.

Of course the gesture was meaningless, she didn't believe in him, so he might as well not even be there. But then she turned to him, her wide eyes wet with tears, and asked, "You-You can see me?"

Jack was stunned, she had taken the words right from his mouth. He was about to retort with his own question, when something about her caught him off guard. Was it her long choppy hair and strange sense of familiarity?

"...Sophie," He murmured.

He had begun to loose her attention but that snapped her right back.

"What?!" She almost yelled, "What?! You know me! You remember me!" Her voice then turned cold and she slumped back against the wall she had been curled up at, "You must be the only one who knows my name by now."

Jack had not meant to say that. Who was Sophie? Sophie...Yes, she was Jamie's little sister. But this could not be her. Sophie had died in a car-crash at 18. Jamie talked about her often and Jack had visited them about a year before the car crash, he remembered Sophie, and she fit the description. How is this girl Sophie?

"Wait... How do you know who I am?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared directly at him.

"I-I don't, the Sophie I knew died in a car crash." He muttered.

She gasped and he could easily read he emotions through her eyes. Confusion...Pain...Shock...Recognition... and even a bit of happiness.

"Who are you?"

"No body," and with that answer he turned and stalked off.

"Wait, no! You're not nobody, I know who you are! You're Jack Frost!" She yelled and lunged for him. Her hands went right through his shoulders and she fell through him on to the concrete.

He looked at her in disbelief, she obviously knew who he was and passed right through him. Who was this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**I am in love with this idea! So the second I posted the first chapter I decided I needed to post the second! So here it is!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

She stared up at him from her spot on the sidewalk.  
"You're Jack Frost,"she said in obviously shaky voice,"And I am Sophie Bennett, and you will help me."

Who did this girl think she was? Maybe she was Sophie Bennett. Maybe she was supposed to be dead. Maybe she was Jamie's little sister. But to demand his help, just like that. Slowly, a small grin spread across his face, but it was cruel and twisted. If he did help 'Sophie' he might be able to get back at the Guardians, to show them that he didn't need them to shine.  
"Alright, I will help you. On two conditions, one: you have to tell me why you can see me but cant touch me and two: after we part ways you have to forget all about me."  
'I don't want any one to remember me like this, once I surpass the Guardians.'He thought, sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

This girl was Sophie. Once she had died, she felt she had been missing something and didn't know what it was. No matter what she did, she couldn't get to heaven. She had been passed through and ignored, all while watching her childhood friends grow old. She waited for so long and even lost hope in the Guardians because, honestly, they couldn't save her at that point. But the worst part was that she could not leave the spot she had died in.  
Once she died Jamie rarely left the house so she hadn't seen him since the accident. She had felt so alone and scared, like nobody cared. Jack knew the feeling. Sophie sat on the side of the road trying her hardest to be seen for sixty-seven years.  
But after many failed attempts gave up. She finally decide she just wanted to get to the afterlife. If Sophie is bound her spot the road, there must be a reason why.  
"So if you help me find out why I can't leave this old sidewalk, and help me get to heaven, I swear I will do anything!" Sophie finished her story.  
Jack thought it over. He could help, it would keep him busy and he did feel bad for Sophie. But it would cause so much trouble...for him, at least. 'I'll have to decline' Jack thought to himself.  
He looked directly at Sophie, and began to tell he refuses. But she gave him this...look, of eagerness and happiness and when he stared into her hopeful green eyes he could only say:  
"Sure, we have a deal."


End file.
